Everything
by Ultimagu
Summary: A little quirp about gaining the attention of the almighty Avatar.
1. Kinky Katara is Born

**AN: **** I do not own any part of the Avatar: The Last Airbender universe except the crazy ideas I may write about for your viewing pleasure.**

******Review Commentaries:**

******Aangsfan: **Women already rule 97% of the world. It's just a fact of life.****

******AppleTart290: **Thank you for your comment. (...come on, say something else!) And nice bread too, yummy bread! (...what?)

**MavsGirl22:** I admit to sexism, women are the bane of my existence. With that in mind, I never mean to be offensive in my writings.

**Shewasforgotten:** I always intend to make people laugh with my work. It's fanfiction anyway, why take it too seriously?

**Alisa: **It will be interesting to know what you think of the added material I plan to write.

**sparkysparkyboomgirl:** Props for your name, and I do intend to continue writing.

**DANGERFroggy**: Randomness is a part for all spoofs, and I get the feeling that there are more spoof intentions than there really are fanfictions. Right? How many people just try to plan out an odd conversation between Gaara of the Funk and Naruto in Sage Mode? I know I have, and the endless possibilities are always being explored by more than just fanfiction writers.

**Dark Lady of the Sith:** It was complete because I'm lame. I admit as much; I really hate writing the same idea for too, too long. The Mogul series is a rare exception.

**(Story)**

If you could imagine the serenity water brings, then you could imagine just exactly what a waterbender brought to the world. If you could imagine endless possibilities with no limits, then you could imagine what the an airbender brought to the world. If you could imagine the spread of influence over heart and land, then you could imagine what a firebender brought to the world. If you could imagine the strength to get the job done, to dig in and endure, you could imagine what an earthbender brought to the world.

There are four elements of the world for a reason. They are a representation of the human soul: serenity, soaring for new heights, disorderly order, and the will to endure. So then if you can further imagine the avatar, master of all these elements, then the avatar is one who is master of everything, that they are the epitome of the human soul and heart and mind. Knowing this, just who would be lucky enough to receive both the craziness, and admittedly wonderful attention, of such a person?

If you guessed a man then you can leave the building right now no questions asked, we may even let you live. If you guessed a brown haired girl then you're on the right track by default. I mean did you ever even see a blond in the world of all this elemental bending? Princess Yue doesn't count; she was unnaturally white haired.

If you guessed blue eyes, then you've got warning bells ringing off in your head. The end in sight, you think of other possibilities and seeing none you look straight into the face of a canon. Not the 'boom' kind of cannon you idiot. This is the same difference as _poison et poisson_, _desert et dessert_.

Aang was the 783rd Avatar of the world. The very first had been called Ooga-Ooga, who had been a bit more primitive, but he isn't important. Just a little joke amongst the hundreds of forms of the Avatar soul. Being the Avatar came with its perks, and it came with a few failing ends.

Primarily, the avatar was prone to get into unwanted mischief with their surroundings. Aang was hanging around the South Pole for months at a time. At age 17 he was definitely more of a looker than he had been as a 113 year old kid: bald head, now shaved once again, gray eyes, blue arrows across his body, muscles packed nicely behind pale skin, and standing just a little taller than most guys his age.

Katara on the other hand was just a little taller than she had been when they were 12 and running around the world. Though perhaps it is more noticeable to world of men that she now had curves: curves, half of the epitome of woman along with a few wild swings of emotion.

Katara and Aang made the perfect couple all things considered. Aang was gone for a month out of the year flying all around to help the world restore itself to balance and prosperity. Katara had a few suitors trying to claim her in the mean time. The same old usual stuff that happens amongst teenagers.

Did I forget to mention they were winos who liked to beat animals? Really I didn't? Good...because they're not. Why would you think such depraved things of them you weirdos?

Now you have an image of him, an image of her, and the knowledge that they don't beat animals. So with my original statement, who would be lucky enough to receive to attention of the Avatar? The answer is simple; nobody, because Katara certainly didn't allow others to share her toy.

There were times she cursed her lovable boyfriend for having grown up with monks. He wanted to wait till marriage, and in the meantime her _serenity_ was really beginning to strain against the thought of waiting till he had enough time to commit to such a relationship. One night, when she was walking by her brother's home, an idea hit her. Literally, it hit her in the side of the head: a few rock bits, a couple of shouts, a few moans, and that's all it took to awaken Kinky Katara. Hey that sounds pretty good.

Oh she'd be getting lucky tonight, or her lovable boyfriend simply didn't understand the meaning of whips and chains.

**(Story)**

**AN: May 2nd, 2011: Here we have the first edit of Everything, one of my more popular stories. I sure hope that everyone enjoys the edits enough to review...(hint hint)?  
**


	2. The Differences of Men and Women

**AN: **** I do not own any part of the Avatar: The Last Airbender universe except the crazy ideas I may write about for your viewing pleasure.**

**(Story)**

When a 17 year old Aang returned home from a stressful day at work, meaning after he saved the world from an impending attack of lady bugs. What? There was no real work for super heroes and legends at the moment. The market had crashed with the death of Fire Lord Ozai. Sure, the Fire Nation had shut its doors to foreign interaction what so ever, but it would resume soon enough; he hoped.

Either way, when Aang returned home from his heroic squishin...I mean battle, he noticed that his home smelled of a little sweat and a little jasmine. He wondered vaguely what it was that could smell so good and so bizarre at the same time, he had no idea that Katara had heard of men becoming aroused at the smell of sweat and 'feminine' fragrances. It was of no surprise if one wonders what the effects are to particular anatomy that cannot be mentioned for the sake of the story's rating.

When he came into his room, that he just so happened to share with his lovely gal Katara, who had as we last knew officially become Kinky Katara because I said so, he was greeted by a sight that makes men world round twitch in anticipation and worry. Men worry that one day their throne will be overturned by women and yet the sight of a woman in leather, whip in hand, and a nice contraption of chains just screaming 'you're next!', ah how it does wonders to men.

Kinky Katara gave her Aang a nice smile, "Hello Aang." Such a sickly sweet voice! He worried about what this meant, and fretted thousands of possibilities until he finally came to the conclusion that he had misbehaved and deserved to be punished. The poor guy; already whipped though no pun intended.

With a meek attitude unusual for Aang he came up to the chains, clicked a few around his wrists, gave her a kiss on the mouth and asked for her to be nice.

Men around the world wondered why their hero had signed over his soul! Sokka was already being beaten around by Toph and Suki? Kinky. The Earth King was asking Bosco if needed any honey. The Dai Li were under the Lake in their personal chambers doing horrible unmentionables. And I saved the best for last. Zuko? What was our favorite emo of the story doing? Sleeping, perhaps in an ironic fashion, with the fishes.

**[]Everything[]**

The next day when people asked why Aang was walking funny, or why Katara was walking as if she had just gotten a couple million yen, nobody received an exact answer. The answer to the two separate questions couldn't be related could they? If anybody asked why Bosco was walking funny and the Earth King was walking around with honey stains on his pants, well, nobody really wanted to know.

When Sokka came to the pub that evening to converse with the guys he didn't expect a limping Aang, a strutting Earth King, or a scared looking Bosco. For that matter, when chains came up in the conversation, he didn't expect for his friends eyes to sort of dull, or the Earth King to sort of just wink at him.

The sad thing Sokka might never understand, and this was something dear Suki had just grown to accept, was that to Sokka, there was no such thing as a ball and chain. It was a figment of your imagination. It didn't make him any less lovable, if anything Suki loved her little demented retard. Albeit, they fought so much more over things, and the scary thing was that he won sometimes.

The thing to learn from this is that women are a scary thing, guys. They have this uncanny ability to do so many things we cannot do. They can multi-task, or get the job done with great detail. They can set their minds to improve themselves, or even manipulate men to their liking.

Of course, there is balance to the universe. Matter and Energy are great ways of describing this balance. You can never destroy matter or energy, no matter who may swish them about in their form, they always exist in the same total amount between them. The relation may change numerically, but the overall relationship never changes.

The balance between men and women is much the same way. You need one to have the other. The other needs the one. Men need the motivation to get something done, and take their life into their own hands. Women need the security a man can provide. No matter how hard working a man can be on his own, he always finds himself with a woman who inspires him to keep going for those ideals that set the foundations of his manhood. No matter how independent a woman can become, she always finds her internal clock ticking, and wanting a child that a man can give her.

What does this mean for our gang? It means that Aang finds his motivation to deal with the cruelties of the world because his Katara whips him into shape, literally. It means that Katara finds her security in what she knows absolutely in the world is the fact that Aang is her man, literally branded. It explained his wincing as he sat down. It explains much more than this of course.

**[]Everything[]**

Aang found himself strolling down a street a few days after the last, shall we say horrifying, event when he spotted his old pal Zuko. The two, being such close friends, swapped stories while pleasantly shooting fireballs at each other. When Aang had saved the day and had managed to keep the peace between all nations, Zuko had shown his true intentions and feelings toward Katara.

Needless to say, it hadn't gone over too well. He had left with scars somewhere else on his body: his butt. It wasn't anything quite as serious as the comet like burn on his face, rather it was a sentence that Katara had branded him with. See a pattern here?

_This meat is not for sale. It needs to be cleaned first because it is riddled with diseases._

Zuko had not been able to get any after that at all. His friends laughed at him, and his wife couldn't help but smirk at the constant reminder. Mai of course only showed emotions in her smirks. It was a peculiar trait, but it had to be endearing to someone.

So the two were throwing fireballs when a lady comes a walking down the street, singing, "Stop fighting you bloody morons!" Of course this was Toph. She had matured (cough) a lot. However, this introduction just brought over more people to slowly create anarchy. At one point, the gaggle of watchers looked on in awe at the benders as Zuko and Aang had each other's back unknowingly.

They felt their sanity return when the two saw each other and commenced blasting each other again.

This was the scene Kinky Katara came to view. And it did not sit with her well. She gave a little whistle, and watched in glee as Aang stiffened and came to her side immediately. "Good boy," she said ruffling his hair, pulling on the chain she had wrapped around his neck. She whispered just loudly enough for Aang to hear, "come on boy. We're gonna have so much _fun_ together."

The other guys just laughed and laughed until of course they were called over by their own women and pulled off by the chains around their necks. See a pattern here?

**(Story)**

**AN: May 3rd, 2011: This chapter is a compilation of what originally was chapters 2, 3, and 4. What was chapter 5 will soon, after a brief edit, become chapter 3. Both the new chapters 2 and 3 will have different titles. Everything you see beyond that, for the time being, ignore. You have been duly warned.  
**


	3. The Battle of the Sexes

**AN: **** I do not own any part of the Avatar: The Last Airbender universe except the crazy ideas I may write about for your viewing pleasure.**

**(Story)**

Another few days pass by, and all seems right with the world. The visible chains and collars around every man's neck was the perfect way to keep the world in check. Or, the male portion at least. Without the men to vent their frustration on in the annoying, cranky way they usually do, they instead turned to each other and found a new form of venting.

Men around the world were both happy and traumatized at how the women had decided to _vent._ Instead of yelling, and screaming like they did with men. They tried a new tactic. They shoved their tongue down their girlfriend's throats. It pleased everyone!

I don't think I need to say why the men were happy to watch,.but just watching was how they were being traumatized. It was like putting a pack of kids in front of a candy store with all the best candies in the world and yet the store was closed to them. The store had the sign every man was haunted with for all his days: 'ADULTS ONLY!' Just not a very nice way of saying 'kids keep out'.

After a few days, Aang, being the lovable and extremely whipped man he was, rose up in protest of this new _venting_. Why would he have to complain? He muttered low to himself about how Kinky Katara never came by to play anymore. He was no longer needed! The rest of the men muttered to themselves as well. Some muttered about how the women were evil. Some muttered about how Aang never really did explain how he _killed_ Fire Lord Ozai. Excuse me...EX-Fire Lord Ozai.

So the men gathered in their own group on the outskirts of the _venting _women, and began to chant, "We want women. Give us women!" Alright it's true, it's not very catchy. But they're men! What do you expect? A poem? God!

Aang at the front of the group, who were all chanting their un-catchy chant at the top of their lungs, marched towards the _venting _women.

I don't think I need to say who won. We all know who won. The side that lost ended up in chains where they belonged. The side that won, well, they had a lot of fun with the losers of the battle.

Course I'll never tell which side won.

**(Story)**

**AN: May 3rd, 2011: And voila! The edits to Everything have been complete. I will not begin to add the original content that I've been meaning to get around to since the creation of the story. :) Please review!  
**

**Author's Announcements:**

I know hardly anyone reads my profile (which wouldn't matter since it's out of date anyway), so I have posted these following announcements in all of my stories to let you formally know that I will be attempting to write chapters for most of my stories once again. I cannot guarantee anything, but I am most willing to make the effort.

That's the important part. Here come the details (your queue to leave if you want).

**Reasons Why I Haven't Been Writing:**

Well…geez, put me on the spot without time for cookies or milk. I haven't been writing mostly because of the combined dedications my life has required of me. In the time since I wrote _Memoirs of a Time Traveler_ I have done the following things, each further complicating my life as a burgeoning adult:

1. Began a polyamorous relationship.

2. Managed to get my girlfriend of five years pregnant.

3. Fought with the parents of the newest member of our 'Triad' in the Triangular relationship.

4. Finally given up the idea of trying to treat both of my girlfriends equal in public status and married my pregnant girlfriend (to avoid the evil state of Indiana's bureaucracy).

5. Had my mother-in-law move in to help us with bills.

6. Had a child whom we call Alex.

7. Managed to obtain a 35 hour job (which previously had been 20 hours since after #3 but before #4).

8. Have continued my undergraduate education throughout the entire process.

**Reasons Why I Will Begin Writing Anew:**

These are the reasons why I'm more optimistic about a renewed writing!

1. Resigned from my job since my boss is a douche and was probably going to fire me anyway.

2. Finals are over!

3. Looking for another job and taking care of Alex, but still plenty of free time from the additional hours (some 70 in my week) which have been freed up recently.

4. Because I hate to see 'abandoned' on my stories!

I look forward to presenting everyone with wonderful new material on old ideas. Let it be known, however, that not all of my lack of posting is from a lack of writing. I have written three chapters for various stories when my computer crashed around seven months ago. Don't blame me, blame the elves.

So, without further ado, I bid you welcome into a new age of writing by Ultimagu.


	4. A Man on a Mission

**AN: **** I do not own any part of the Avatar: The Last Airbender universe except the crazy ideas I may write about for your viewing pleasure.**

**(Story)**

When Aang awoke from his bizarre nightmare, he was tickled to see that the epic battle of sexism had never really occurred; it had been but a nightmare. The things that he had seen within those dreams frightened him, even in the comforting arms of his intended. For seven days and nights that dream battle had raged on, but now...now Aang found himself -chink- locked up in the arms of Kinky Katara. Clearly something had to be done about all of this. He could not always be the love slave of his intended. He had a duty to the world! He had a duty to himself! He had a duty to do the dishes!

Aang meekly scattered before Kinky Katara awoke. He carefully extracted himself from her iron chains and steel vice grip, and meandered towards the kitchen to faithfully do his half of the chores. It was not an easy existence, doing chores and sometimes being mauled in the middle of the process only to be punished for not finishing his chores. Indeed, the life was a difficult one, but Aang had heard of a salvation at hand.

Sokka had spoken to him the other day, in between his usual morning patterns of Sokka-esque deviance. The fellow brother, and brother-in-law-to-be, had spoken of a hermit seeking refuge in the glacial mountains to the North of the village. There, hidden away behind a wall of ice and earth, the hermit was gathering an army to take back the world of men.

Upon hearing this Aang had shrieked like a girl and run off to tattle on Sokka to his mistress. Yet, he was the Avatar was he not? It was his duty, beyond his beloved, to seek out a peaceful means and solution to the entirety of the problem. That was one of the reasons he was going to get into so much trouble; he failed to consult his mistress.

So that morning, as Aang was finishing up the dishes and long before Kinky Katara had awoken, Aang was trying to think of a way to the glacial mountains without alerting any of the women in the village. It might be easiest to just run off without a glance back, but then rumors of cowardice would spread around the holy shroud of the Avatar. Indeed, Aang could not allow such an occurrence.

It was just as the sun was breaking when Aang finally thought of it: the perfect plan. Sneaking away from the finished dishes, Aang gathered his courage and put on big boy britches. He had a job to do in saving the world and no intended or manly screams for pity could stop him now! He just needed to find the lock for the ankle chain first.

**(Story)**

**AN: May 6th, 2011: Here is the first new content to _Everything_ in quite some time! I hope everyone enjoys. I plan to go to King's Island not too long from now and my job starts on Monday so there is a bit of an iffy future to all of my writing, but hey! I figure that if you're still reading this crap, I might as well throw out a bone every now and then. Please review!**


	5. Searching and Evidence

**AN: **** I do not own any part of the Avatar: The Last Airbender universe except the crazy ideas I may write about for your viewing pleasure.**

******Review Commentaries:**

**Nice:** Thank you! ...I think? I thought the story was rather 'nice' myself, though I think you're making fun of my 'ye olde' story a little. It's difficult to judge tone on the internet. On a related note, did you know that the English word 'nice' comes from the Latin verb 'nescire' which is a negative version of the Latin verb 'scire' which means 'to know'. 'Nescire' in English would mean 'to not know', and, as it were, 150 years ago and beyond saying that something was 'nice' was an insult. You were saying that it lacked something.******  
**

**(Story)**

Aang tiptoed on the nearly frozen floor of the kitchen towards the bedroom he shared with his mistress, Kinky Katara. It had been many days since he officially called the ice home down the street his home. His mistress had declared he would be moving in and renting out the ice home down the way to friendly older man moving to the much colder environment to help with his arthritis. He had mentioned that the lack of moisture in the air at the South Pole helped keep his arthritic bones from hurting him. He had also mentioned originally hailing from the Earth nation; which was probably better than him hailing from the Fire nation still; nobody had yet entirely forgiven 100 years of constant war and terror.

As Aang tiptoed on what was once dubiously deemed 'twinkle toes', the sound of steady snoring could be heard getting louder and louder as he approached the door to the den of the beast; where he, coincidentally enough, managed to get some sleep every night for the past few weeks. He had to gulp in anticipation of opening the dreaded door to the horrifying room where the beast of doom lay snoring loud enough to reawaken the dead past living and straight into death once again. Really, the dead below their house were constantly being reanimated back into death. It makes sense; Sokka told me so!

Aang tried to carefully push the door open and felt he had survived the worst of the ordeal. '_Well, that could have been a lot worse,_' he thought to himself. That was until the most predictable thing ever happened: the door creaked. A loud, wailing creak erupted from the door and Aang, in his desperation, accidentally pushed it faster before losing control of the door. He stood there horrified as realization only began to hit him as the door slammed into the wall and shook loose a few paintings and managed to knock over a vase of flowers.

He was fully prepared to receive his punishment and prostrated himself before his mistress. So wrapped up in the mental dressing down, Aang took a few minutes to process that he could still hear the reanimating of the dead snore of Kinky Katara. Feeling a moment of tension pass, Aang wiped away the invisible sweat from his brow and turned towards their combined dressers, side by side on the far wall of the door, to begin his search of his life-saving key.

Laying forgotten on the floor was a broken vase of flowers.

**(Story)**

**AN: May 13th, 2011: Alright! Another chapter added for _Everything_! This makes two new chapters of content for the story and one new review to respond to. I really need to ask my friends to not leave such mean messages. They get so picky! lol. Anyway, just one more new chapter and everything beyond will bring this bad boy back to the top of the updated list and I'll be rolling in the hits! Aha! (ow...ow...OW!) Wrong kind of hits you jerks! Please review?  
**


	6. The Cacophonous Call

**AN: **** I do not own any part of the Avatar: The Last Airbender universe except the crazy ideas I may write about for your viewing pleasure.**

**(Story)**

As Aang left the village with his newly freed hands and feet, he felt like a new man! He felt invigorated in ways he didn't want to talk about in front of children because they might catch on and steal it from him. Can we really blame him for his utter naivety when he's a fifteen year old in a 115 year old body? Coincidentally, isn't it amazing to realize that Aang was still only in the top 50 of Oldest Living Avatars?

Aang was a new man and he would lead the revolution to save his fellow man...or should that be fellow men? Grammar never had been his goodest subject at the temple.

The path before him in the midday dusky light would be treacherous if he could not keep his body warm, or if Appa hadn't decided to walk behind him to give him cover in the light snow.

Katara awoke to what felt like the greatest hangover ever; it probably was since she was seeing eight of everything. The room she shared with her boyfriend looked like it had seen a hurricane and that was probably from her wild night doing &$* (please excuse the editor for almost not catching that) ...with *$ (...this may take a moment) ...and a pile of sausages! (...we might as well allow that one).

Katara stretched and lay low on her bed: hers after she kicked Sokka out of the house so Aang could move in, and so she didn't have to hear his womanly 'issues' with Toph and Suki. Her stretching came to a halt when she noticed the one thing she would never break lying on the floor in a splattered heap of ceramic chunks which resembled stiffened blue flesh. A puddle of water had long since frozen the pieces to the floor and the lonely, long since wilted, tulip was crushed into dust.

She could not believe her eyes. And lo! There beside the broken remains of her dear mother's memory lie the manacles which had bound the Avatar to her will. She felt the stirrings of madness swirl inside of her and her eyes leaked frozen tears in the anguish of knowledge: the knowledge which makes the soul _human_ in nature.

Kinky Katara emerged from her position, lying on th-..._her _bed. The Avatar would not be welcome in this house if he showed such little respect for her mother. She couldn't have a husband who did not respect her mother. It was feminine blasphemy!

Her cry into the ceiling was heard through the muffling walls by all in the village. The Alpha had awoken and called her pack to her presence. The dithering fools of those feminine wiles would heed her beckoning siren's song of madness. Her anger could be felt, melting the walls of their stability. Her call reached the distant man who would dare defy her. And all heard the cacophonous calls which responded to her in kind.

**(Story)**

**AN: June 4th, 2011: Hey guys! Guess what? I just posted a new chapter for _Everything_! Isn't it amazing? You thought I was gonna stop but I sure as heck didn't stop now did I? Yeah well bite me ya jerks...everything from here on out will now be bringing this story to the forefront of everyone's attention. Not to mention the story is now almost twice as long as it once was. Awesome right? SAY IT'S AWESOME! Please review and tell me of the awesomeness which flows from my ...  
**


	7. Determination

**AN: **** I do not own any part of the Avatar: The Last Airbender universe except the crazy ideas I may write about for your viewing pleasure.**

**(Story)**

Aang knew well the price of betraying his love. He knew all too well that to declare his independence from Kinky Katara meant he would be betraying his love in Katara. Yet he had seen the suffering. He had seen the suffering of the men around him being forced to do chores around the house and take care of the babies. As the Avatar it was his cosmic duty to keep the balance of the world.

All too easily the women of the South Pole could come to become bosom buddies with the women of all nations. This would cause an overnight rebellion which the Fire Nation could never have hoped for in their War of the Hundred Years: as it was being called now. From there every single man would be enslaved into terrible duties of doing chores!

The towns and villages which he had saved from the Fire Nation would come under siege by something which already was within every single part of the land: women.

That was why he would make it to the mountains nearby. That was why he would ignore the screams on the wind which coursed past his ears. That was why he would soon give them the world as it once had been. He could not fail in this task, he simply could not. If he failed then the world would do the most disastrous thing that had ever been witnessed: change.

So Aang trudged on through the blinding blizzard which wove around him a white screen of cold. To the mountains of the South Pole he would find what he needed, as his dream had told him.

**(Story)**

**AN: June 9th, 2011: I know it's not much of an update, but I have to head out pretty soon and I wanted to give some of Aang's perspective in comparison to the last chapter. How does everyone like the updated _Everything_? Notice anything different? Please review guys and girls! Flames are welcome but I'll probably laugh at them.**


	8. Conundrum

**AN: **** I do not own any part of the Avatar: The Last Airbender universe except the crazy ideas I may write about for your viewing pleasure.**

**(Story)**

His salvation finally seemed to be coming upon him as Aang trudged his nearly frozen body from the harsh blows of the cold gales of the blizzard ravaging the South Pole. He would manage to succeed in his task. He calmly reminded himself of his cosmic duty: maintain the balance; women could as little rule over men as men could ruler over women. The balance would be realistically tipped in favor one way or the other, but absolute control must not be obtained, otherwise the world might actually change for the first time in 783 generations.

It was so difficult for Aang to ignore the cries of that which were not the cold gales of the blizzard: the cries of the women who were hunting him down. As he climbed the side of the mountain, their position came nearer and near to the mountains he was climbing in order to find salvation. If he failed, if he failed, if he failed, Elements above! He could not get the thought out of his head, worrying about the possibility of failure.

There was a deeper conundrum which further perplexed him as he ignored the diminishing feeling of his limbs; if he prevented change then the world would remain the same. That much was easy to understand and it was logical. Yet, if the world did not change then how could it ever grow? If the world did then manage to grow, would it count as change and would it be his responsibility to reverse such a change? If he did manage to keep things from changing, then men and women would remain more or less equal to one another: balance. Yet if one side managed to win over the other, would that allow for the world to grow: to change? Was he even allowed to contemplate change? Could change be allowed without altering the balance?

These thoughts plagued his mind as Aang continued on, long having lost sight of the white-furred Appa in the blinding snow of the blizzard as he climbed ever onward into the sky.

Kinky Katara could only think of one thing as she and her minions raced on their dog sleds towards the Lonely Mountains of the South Pole where Aang had been tracked by the hunters of the tribe: betrayal. She had been betrayed by the one she most loved. He had been content to ignore his 'duties' as the Avatar before in sake of making her happy and she had sacrificed so much to help him achieve his goals as well. Now...now it only seemed that he might have been plotting to escape her grasp even then when they were children.

So with her own thoughts plagued by doubt and betrayal and lust for revenge, Katara yelled a war cry which she knew her lover would hear as the wind swept from behind her towards the mountains they were approaching. She would have her revenge.

**(Story)**

**AN: June 22nd, 2011: Hey guys! I know you've probably been awaiting this update for quite some time after that lame update last chapter. But hey! I wanted to explain the intricacies of the conundrum I was referring to last chapter but didn't really expand upon. If you're wondering where the heck the comedy is and why did this turn serious all of a sudden...what the heck are you doing? Go read the next chapter. ...As soon as I write it! Reviews are very welcome at this point!**


	9. Today

**AN: **** I do not own any part of the Avatar: The Last Airbender universe except the crazy ideas I may write about for your viewing pleasure.**

**(Story)**

Katara and her fellow women of the South Pole looked on as a twirling of the air around them made the gales seem more like a tornado. A funnel was slowly pushing them away and pulling them closer. Katara knew that she was too late now and could see evidence of her loss already as the gales swirled around her band in increased tempos.

Kinky Katara wanted to urge her women on and fight to the last fallen soldier but Katara knew of the irrationality of such a plan when Aang was now in his element from the highest peak around. No one could breech his defense now with great help when this land-hurricane was finished. Katara overpowered her bloodlust and water-bended thick sheets of ice around her citizen-soldiers to protect them from the elements.

She could see the terrified look in their eyes as the Avatar defended himself from their onslaught. They were rebel fighters for a new order of change and he was the wielder of power beyond his own understanding protecting the old order. It was ironic in a way but it had one conclusion, and only one conclusion when neither Katara nor Kinky Katara could think of a way out of their predicament; they froze to death.

Aang stood on the top of the Lonely Mountain for a week air-bending his environment until he starved to death and another Avatar was born in his stead to wield the Avatar's Soul: God.

The true result of this day lay far beyond the immediate loss of air-bending as a bloodline. Air-bending was indeed lost forever now. Yet, the change would have a greater impact beyond the loss of Sky Bison, air-benders, and a few more water-benders. The true loss lay 392 generations later when the final sparks of bending were lost altogether and the Homo Erectus became extinct on the Earth. Their lives would not be remembered and none of their homes would be found by Mankind. Thousands of years later the best that the Avatar's Soul would be able to accomplish was messiahs and parlor tricks. Mankind and Nature were officially separated.

**(Story)**

**AN: July 3rd, 2011: There is a moral kiddies; God doesn't want us to change. ...Was that it or am I just being a douche? (Shrug) Oh well! I hope you enjoyed this story! Now you may wonder why I'm keeping the humor genre. I'm keeping it because there is nothing more ironic for me than the idea of Avatar being set in our own past. They're human but they're beyond human and yet not quite _human_ as we imagine ourselves. Make sense? Think on it.**


	10. AN Explaination

**AN: I do not own any part of the Avatar: The Last Airbender universe except the crazy ideas I may write about for your viewing pleasure.**

**July, 28th, 2011:**

Someone asked me what my 'true' moral to _Everything_ really was intended to be. So, after much back-and-forth banter I've decided to illuminate the quandary that the Avatar's title and duty holds in the World.

The Avatar is a reincarnation of a previous self which is illustrated in the canon as an endless line of forms. Aang, Roku, Kyoshi, Kuruk, and Yangchen are but five forms of an infinite design to keep _balance_ in the world. Balance does not have to mean stagnation; however, the World is rapidly advanced under the siege of the Fire Nation during the Hundred Year War. Look to the hot-air balloons which were invented as weapons of war. Look to the drill meant to pierce Ba Sing-Se which was invented for war. After the war these machines and devices could be used for air travel and mining exploration. Sure a platoon of earthbenders could tunnel out a mountain range for easier travel, but what do the non-benders do if no earthbender can or will lend a hand?

The disparity level between the benders and the non-benders is staggering. Sure, Sokka and the other non-benders during the Solar Eclipse Invasion managed to accomplish a lot without needing to bend. However, they were aided by new advances of technology which the war had brought about. Further, that war would not have been possible without an imbalance between the Four Nations. If it is the Avatar's duty to prevent such imbalance, it is a reasonable and logical extension that it is also the Avatar's duty to prevent advancement: thus stagnation.

_Everything_ is funny and humor-filled, but it is _my_ humor. _I_ find it hilarious that the show is so beloved when in reality the above paragraph is the only logical conclusion of the created world. It is dark humor. It is irony to a high degree which makes me cackle senselessly for hours at the thought.

It is this same humor and conclusion which made me write _Everything_. Originally I ended on the very vague 'battle of the sexes', but that didn't convey the message I wanted. Thus the added material, and now the material explaining the added material.

So let us dig deeper now, shall we? If it is Aang's duty to keep balance, and Katara promotes a new world order; who do we want to win? The answer I gave that circular question and reasoning is that nobody wins! If the world remains balanced and peaceful you may never grow, but you never do another a mortal injustice. However, if you propagate the advancement of mankind then things must come unbalanced and more likely that the setting will be right for mortal injustices, yet also that propagation means a 'better' world for mankind to live in.

There is no 'right' or 'True' answer. The only real answer we can formulate is that it is a matter of opinion and the majority of opinions changes over the course of time; meaning that the 'right' answer can differ from Monday and Friday.

In such a scenario, Aang and Katara only represent two ideals which people can follow, and only by breaking them down (killing them off) and moving beyond the two can you come to understand the conflict and the resolution.

I've spoken so much of the conflict, that I've never given you the resolution. There is a reason for this withholding. My resolution is only _my_ resolution to the conundrum, and that does not make it 'right', 'True', or even 'valid'.

There, I have answered your bloody, incessant questions about the nature of this story. Now go home and review my fricken' stories instead of nagging me with private messages! GAHHHH!


	11. END

******AN: **** I do not own any part of the Avatar: The Last Airbender universe except the crazy ideas I may write about for your viewing pleasure.**

**AN: July 3rd, 2011: Well I feel satisfied in presenting _Everything _to you now. I believe that this is a much more suitable ending than the previous one which was vague and not very descriptive (hence vague). I hope you take a look at some of the other stories I've written as well such as _Haremization_, _Eye of the Dragon_, or perhaps even _Fiancée_.If you feel you're having trouble understanding the ending of this story then I'm laughing manically at you.**

**MUHAHAHAHA!**

**Anyway, this is an END chapter meaning that my comments to your reviews will be posted here. It's a part of my new standard I began around late April to early May. You'll notice the standard in any story with a bolded author's note at the end of the chapter along with a disclaimer at the beginning of every single chapter which has been recently revamped, betaed, and edited.**

**Review Commentaries:**

**(None at the moment)**


End file.
